


eine kleine.

by ansutazu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: (vine voice) i'm sorry class, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 18:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11973432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ansutazu/pseuds/ansutazu
Summary: now carrying these memories which pain me with a smile, i walk away from yesterday to our fated goodbye. // kurokei drabble.





	eine kleine.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry not only to keito hasumi but also this tag hhhh this is super short but it was for the fic meme it's more than one sentence so uh

He wasn’t quite sure whether or not he was allowed to do this, to think so fondly of him and to think him when his brain wandered off to that direction, which seemed to happen all the time (he wasn’t sure if this was a valid complaint, a valid point that plants the seed of doubt within him, but nevertheless, it happens).

He wasn’t too good with words, either — well, words as eloquently and intelligently thought out as the person in question, a quality he found all the more endearing, a charm point to the seemingly composed and complex boy. So when it comes time to face Keito, the straightforwardness Kuro had come to posses stutters a bit, yet he can’t falter at such a crucial moment. Facing forward, unafraid of being who he was and what he’d come to accumulate in terms of what makes him _Kuro_ — Keito had taught him that, had taught him that those sides to him were nothing to fear.

“I had to ask your childhood friend about this,” he says, albeit a little bashful. “He kept listing different names and different meanings…it got a little tiring to keep up, but I wanted to offer you something worthwhile, so I stuck it out. Anyway…here you go. Even though you praised me for being straightforward — in the end, it turns out I couldn’t be honest with a couple of things. I’m sorry, danna.”

He bows his head and places a bouquet red tulips on Keito’s grave, offering up prayers for his peaceful rest.

**Author's Note:**

> red tulips, according to [this website](http://www.800florals.com/care/meaning.asp), mean "believe me, declaration of love". nice one, eichi.


End file.
